Lucky
by Lucky922
Summary: This is a song fic BUT it has more of a story unlike other songfics I've read that kind of just repeat the words of the songs  no offense song fic writers .  It is to the sung Lucky by jason mraz and Colbie Caillet but i heard it on Glee by sam and Quinn
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I have no idea how to put an author's note at the top of the story so I'll put it here. This is Annabeth's point of view. Takes place before Battle of the Labyrinth. Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

"Annabeth" I heard Percy call my name. I was interrupted from my thoughts. "Huh" I said, trying not to show I was completely not paying attention. "Were you talking to me?" I asked. Percy laughed "Annabeth who else would I be talking to? We're the only ones on the beach. Unless I'm talking to myself" he added and chuckled again. I could feel my cheeks getting red and I looked over the ocean, deep and blue and then at the wide open skies full of possibilities.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

"Annabeth" he said again "Can you hear me?" I nodded "sorry I'm a little distracted" I said " A little" he said laughing again "try a lot". I laughed to but not at his statement at the irony of what he said. And that made me laugh again because he probably didn't know what irony meant. Anyway, He thought I didn't hear him but I heard him everywhere. I heard his voice in my dreams and every time I was near the sea I could hear him laughing or saying my name. You probably think I'm some little girl with a crush but this is more than that. Percy had always been there for me and even when he physically wasn't there I knew he was looking out for me he wouldn't let anything happen to me. He always helped me out and when life gets hard I knew he would always be there.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh_

Now he was waving his hand in front of my face. "Annabeth, hello-o, anybody in there?" He said jokingly I shook my head. "thinking?" he asked. I nodded again. "What about?" he questioned. Knowing I couldn't really tell him what I was thinking I quickly had an idea, I said "This!" and quickly pulled my knife out of my pocket and tackled him into the sand trying to bring my knife to his throat. But I had to admit it, that boy had fast reflexes and he had quickly uncapped riptide and deflected by knife and was now going for me but playfully, smiling. I was so lucky Percy was who I had fallen in love with. Though he was a seaweed brain he was my best friend. And I was lucky too that I had been so far with him I knew I could trust him with even my life. But I was even luckier that we shared camp half-blood a place I knew we both called home. That we could come home to every summer and be well like this at. I hadn't realized that during my thoughts I had stopped fighting and was again blanked out but this time on top of Percy. "Ughh" he grunted from underneath me "you just stopped fighting" He looked at me accusingly "Are you thinking again?" Now I laughed "Yes. Not all people's brains are full of seaweed so they can think for more than 3 seconds at a time" "hey" he said and when I looked at his face I saw a glimmer of something in his face. I wasn't sure what it was but I was sure I was about to find out. "Now you're really gonna get it" he finished. And rolled me off of him and he was on top and before I could do anything riptide was on my neck. He leaned over "I win" he whispered in my ear.

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

I playfully pushed him off and he rolled into the sand next to me and we lay there looking at the sky. "you know Annabeth" Percy said "How long have I known you?" I had to think about that "4 years" I replied calculating it in my head. "In 4 years" He said smiling "I don't think you've ever beaten me in a duel." I knew I had but I decided just to leave it. "4 years" I repeated then asked "Are you sure it's only four?" "I don't know", said Percy "You told me four but let's see. We were eleven when we met and now we're 15." He counted it out on his fingers. "Yep that's 4" he confirmed. "You really still count on your fingers" I asked laughing "hey" he said "you know I'm not good at math". I laughed again at his defensive tone "or reading or writing" I trailed off "4 years" I repeated again. "Does it feel like longer to you?" "Definitely" he said "I feel like I've known you forever" But again I wasn't really listening. 4 years it had been only that short. When had I fallen in love with him I wondered. I was almost sure it was right at the beginning because even after that first summer saying good bye at the end had been hard but over the years it had become increasingly difficult. This summer well would be the hardest of all. I had heard the great prophecy and even just thinking about it made me shudder. Right then I vowed to myself to do anything to prevent Percy from dying. I looked over at him expecting him to make some comment about thinking again but he was deep in thought with himself. I wondered what he was thinking about, sometimes I really wanted to get into that head of his and see if he was thinking what I was. And if he was right now he'd be thinking about how much he wanted to kiss me because I knew I was thinking about how much I wanted to kiss him I had kissed him on the check a couple of times and hugged him hundreds but I had never really kissed him on the lips but I wanted to before-no I wouldn't think about it like that. "He will survive, he will survive" I repeated it over and over again in my head. And I made another vow to myself that if-no WHEN he survived I would wait for him because he was the one for me. 

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

"Annabeth" he said, this time pulling me out of my thoughts "What are you thinking about?" "Nothing" I automatically replied by I saw his face and sighed he could read me too well. "Everything-I don't know" I revised. I sighed again and took a deep breath. I looked into his face and I knew I couldn't lie- so I told him the truth, well part of it. "I was thinking about you, the four years we have known each other, how much we have been through, how many times you saved my life" I looked into his face and saw something new, almost sadness. I was lucky I was in love with my best friend because I could read him too well too so I knew not to ask, he would tell me what was wrong if he wanted to. But I hoped he would, I wanted to know. "I've been thinking about the exact opposite, how many times I've put your life in danger. In 4 years you could've died hundreds, thousands of times. A couple were way too close" He looked almost like he was about to cry. I was surprised, though I had almost died, he had had even more almost death experiences. I didn't know what to say so I tried to do what I do best, argue with him. "Percy" I said using his real name. "Have you ever heard the expression "what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger?"" When I saw the puzzled look on his face I knew he hadn't. "I should've known" I said "you're a seaweed brain". When I didn't see him laugh or even crack a smile, I kept going. "Remember the sirens" I said and I knew his memory like mine flashed back to the sea of monsters. "I almost died then didn't I?" I said "I tried to swim to the sirens. You," I looked right at him "you saved me. I didn't die I learned my fatal flaw, Hubris." He looked better but still not convinced. I took his hand and lifted it to the gray streak in my hair, "Remember this", I said. "I really did almost die. But you saved me" I brought my eyes to his and didn't look away. "I learned you'd always save me and we learned that was also your fatal flaw." I took his hand out of my hair but continued to hold it. "I'm lucky to have been all those places because now I'm smarter, stronger." I knew I had won (as usual) because he didn't look sad anymore but he didn't look happy either so I went in with one last thing. "Percy, I have an amazing home that I share with you and the rest of our large, extended family" I said. Now, he laughed. "And that's what makes me so lucky."

_Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

He was smiling again and I realized I hadn't let go of his hand but he hadn't tried to pull away either. Finally he broke the silence. "Let's take a swim" he said. This didn't surprise me the water was his favorite place to be. Since this was camp Half-blood we both had our bathing suits on already, well I did Percy just stripped off his shirt. I pulled off my shorts and orange t-shirt until I was in just my white bikini. I know you might be thinking, I'm not a bikini-type of girl and your right, I'm not. But my stepmom got them for me and this one was my favorite. It was white with little gray owls, the symbol of Athena on it. Where she found it I don't know but I loved it. I looked over at Percy and saw him taking off his shoes and admired his 6-pack. Now I know I sound like a girl with a crush but it wasn't how cute he was that made me love him, though his green eyes were amazing it was everything about him. I was lucky I had found someone I love in every way. Percy walked right over to me and looked out at the water too. "Aren't we lucky" I asked him "why" he said. "to be home" I answered. When I looked at him I could tell he knew exactly what I meant, he didn't even have to talk. 

_Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now_  
Then he put out his hand "ready" he said and I grabbed it and we raced into the water splashing and falling over. I couldn't see anything except my hand clasped around Percy's through all the splashing water. And before I knew it Percy had picked me up and was spinning through the air. I was giggling and screaming. I was spinning so fast I couldn't see anything but I could feel his hands around my waist holding me steady.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

Then he threw me into the air and I landed with a splash in the water. "Oh you're gonna get it" I said though I was so dizzy I could barely stay standing let alone attack him. When my vision cleared I ran at him splashing him. I was lucky I had been so far with Percy because I know his weakness. I had to distract him. I splashed him on in his face trying to distract him. Then I jumped on his back trying to pull him down. I was lucky I was in love with Percy because he was my best friend and I knew we would never have to give up being like this. We were at camp and for the moment home was the only place I wanted to be.

"Ahh" I said as I tried to push him into the water but he plucked me off his back and threw me again. I wondered how he was so strong. I mean I knew he was strong but now he was like-steroids strong. But just then my questioned was answered as he sloshed over to me, leaned down and said, "Never fight a son of Poseidon in the water".


End file.
